Journey of Lovers
by RoxasNightfox
Summary: Yukino had turned 16 the same day he fell into the sewer. At the end of the tunnel he found a chair waiting. With some convincing from his slugs he sat on the chair. When he landed in Slugterra he met Eli Shane. Will the two 16 year olds find adventure in each other? Or will it become something more than that? Sorry for bad summary! Just started and still working on things!
1. Chapter 1

Yukino Shirazaki Information:

Eyes: Sapphire Blue

Skin: Pale White

Hair: Snow White

Hair Length: Always at calves unless pulled up. When his hair is up it goes down to his knees.

Blaster: Bow(Current: Wooden, Later: Metal)

Skills: Slug fu student, Able to hear slug language.

Height: 5'5

(Yukino has calf length white hair. When he puts his hair up he takes a bg section of his hair and puts it into a ponytail. With the excess hair he takes half of it and braids it around the hair tie holding the ponytail up. With the remaining hair he makes a few knots in it to look like a flower made out of hair holding it up.)

* * *

Yukino had just turned 16 at the time and his siblings became even more intense on him than they already were. Yukino decided to take a stroll with a backpack, bow and arrows, and his 2 slugs; Peach: Female Cherry Blossom slug and Flare : Female infurnus slug. 

Yukino had just turned 16 at the time and his siblings became even more intense on him than they already were. Yukino decided to take a stroll with a backpack, bow and arrows, and his 2 slugs; Peach: Female Cherry Blossom slug and Flare : Female infurnus slug. 

Yukino had fell down a hole and into a sewer along with his slugs. Yukino shuttered in disgust as he hated having to wash his hair because, when wet it went past his feet and dragged behind him a few feet. 

Yukino walked through the sewer with Flare lighting the whole tunnel. While walking down it Yukino ended up at the end of the tunnel, where a chair was just sitting there. Yukino slowly began walking over to it and examining it carefully. The white haired male turned to his slugs on his right shoulder. "Should we go down it, Peach? Flare?" He questioned the two slugs as they looked a little to excited to sit in the chair. 

The slugs looked at each other before looking at Yukino. "_**Let's go down it Yuki!**__"_ Most people would have heard simple chirps, but to Yukino they came out as actual words. "_**Come on Yuki! Lets go! Sit in the chair!"**_ Peach said to Yukino while hopping up and down on his shoulder in excitement. He looked reluctant at first before sitting on the chair. At first it did nothing, only for it to clamp Yukino onto the chair as it rocketed downwards to only god knows where. 

One minute Yukino was falling down the sewer in a chair, the next he was slowly falling in what looked like a forest with mushrooms for trees. When the chair landed it was automatically unbuckled. Yukino got up hesitantly and looked around. He held his bow, a last gift from his parents, ready to fight. "_**Oh Yeah! We're home!**_" Flare yelled while looking more excited than before. 

"_**Yes! Hey Yuki! Go look around! It's a new place and our (your new) home! Yukino! Welcome to Slugterra!**_" Peach said with a big smile on her face. Yukino's sapphire eyes widen as he grew a smile of his own. "Awesome! I'm in Slugterra!" He began walking off with the Bow now strapped around his waist and chest. 

While Yukino was walking around the forest, he spotted a group of Frostcrawler and Frightgeist slugs; the names of the slugs given to him by Peach and Flare. He walked over to the group and crouched down to their level. "Hey guys~ I just started traveling the caverns and I was wondering if any of you wanted to join me in making friends and exploring?~" 

What surprised Yukino the most was when three Frostcrawlers and Frightgeist slugs jumped towards him. Yukino smiled down at them and stuck his hands out to which they jumped on them. "_**We would love to come with you!**_", a Frostcrawler and Frightgeist said in unison. "I'm more than happy to welcome you all to the team!" He moved his hands to his shoulders and they hopped off onto them. 

~Time Skip~

By the time Yukino found a hideout of some sort he had 3 Arachnet slugs, 3 Frostcrawler slugs, 3 Frightgeist slugs, 2 Armashelt slugs, 2 Crystalyd slugs, 2 Hop Rocks, 1 White Boon Doc, and 1 Negashade. Yukino walked up to the door about to knock when he heard a soft whirring noise behind him. 

Yukino turned around only to come face to face, or rather face to chest, with a man. Yukino looked up to find an orange blaster with an accelerator on it pointing towards him with an Infurnus in the tube ready to fire. "Who are you and how did you find this place?!" The male questioned in a somewhat harsh tone. 

Yukino blinked up at the male with a blank face for a second before his lips morphed into a smile. "Sorry about that! My name is Yukino Shirazaki! These are my slugs!" He pointed to his shoulders and head which held all his current slugs. 

The male blinked and lowered his blaster with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Names Eli. Eli Shane. Nice to meet you Yukino." The greyish blue haired man, known as Eli said to the shorter male. Yukino looked up at Eli and meet his electric blue eyes with a small blush on his face. "Are you from around here?" Eli questioned. Yukino shook his head, "No, I trusted my slugs and they brought me here! Peach! Flare! Say hi to Eli!" 

With that said Peach and Flare jumped on his hands, one slug in each. Peach was a pink Cherry Blossom slug. She had a lighter pink colored armor with a Cherry Tree leaf in the center of the armor plate. Flare was an Ultra rare pink infurnus. She was what looked to be the normal megamorph infurnus only pink in color. 

Eli looked on in shock and awe as Burpy was smiling like an idiot. "_**Hey Yukino! I'm Burpy! Eli's infurnus slug! Nice to meet you, Peach, and Flare!**_" Yukino smiled at Burpy. "Nice to meet you too Burpy! I hope we become great friends!" Burpy looked taken aback as nobody understood him before. Eli was looking on in confusion as even he didn't understand what Burpy was saying. "What was Burpy saying Yukino? I can only understand so much." 

By the time it was night Yukino was going to sleep in one of the trees when Eli stopped him. "Hey! Why don't you come sleep at my place tonight?" Yukino thought for a minute before walking right next to Eli. "Sure! Let's get going then!" Yukino and Eli then both started walking towards the door to the Shane Hideout for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Eli woke up with a huge yawn. He got up and out of bed and stretched his limbs out. He began walking down towards the living room when he saw a sight that horrified him.

Yukino was sitting on the couch drinking Lemon tea with honey while looking calm, while Trixie, Kord, and Pronto had their blasters pointed at him. "Tell us your name and how you got in here!" Trixie yelled out while having a look of anger and annoyance on her face.

Eli ran down the stairs and stood in front of Yukino. "Calm down Trix! I brought him here!" Eli shouted at Trixie trying to defend the short white haired male. "Bro! You can't be serious! Remember what happened with Twist?!" Kord yelled at Eli.

Eli flinched at the memory of Twist but brushed it off. "I trust him! He has an infurnus and a slug we have no knowledge about! I don't even think Junjie knows about it!"

Yukino forced a cough, gaining attention to him. He pointed to Peach and Flare on his shoulders and they chirped a 'Hi' to them. They slowly lowered their blasters and Eli visibly relaxed.

When the morning drama was done, everyone was sitting on the couch, well almost everyone. Yukino sat on a chair as everyone else stared at him like they were waiting for him to attack. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, who is this 'Twist' and what has he done to you all that makes you uncomfortable around me?"

Everyone flinched at the mention of 'Twist'. Eli sighed and told him everything. From when their dads knew each other to when Twist was revealed to working for Dr. Blakk. Yukino had a very dangerous aura that all slugs, even his own, began backing away. "Can I break him? If his name is 'Twist' then he must be very flexible…"

The Shane Gang began moving away from Yukino slowly. Yukino's aura around him did a 180 and was now calmly drinking his tea again. Kord looked skeptical, Trixie was beginning to welcome him, and Pronto… was missing.

Pronto was sniffing the male with his nose. Yukino visibly flinched and smacked him on the head. "Hey! Don't sniff me! Personal space!" Eli, Trixie, and Kord just laughed at their friend as he sat on the floor rubbing his head, which now had a bump forming on it.

Once everything had settled down, everyone was in the kitchen as Yukino wanted to cook for them. Yukino tied his hair up and began making breakfast. Everyone watched on in awe as Yukino was doing multiple things at once, and not ruining any of it.

When Yukino was finished with making breakfast, he sat down in between Eli and Trixie. Everyone stared in awe at what Yukino made. On the kitchen table sat 5 dishes piled with Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon, Waffles, and Sausage.

By the end of breakfast and early afternoon, Yukino was running around the house collecting his things with his face looking distressed. Eli was sitting in the living room at the time, watching on in confusion.

Around half an hour later, Yukino had his slugs, backpack, and his bow ready to go. Eli walked over to Yukino with a concerned face. "Where are you going Yukino?" Eli questioned. Yukino smiled up at him as he was too small. "I'm going to get some more slugs! I love the ones I have but I need…. variety in my choices!"

Eli was about to say no but then got an idea. "Why don't I go with you?" Yukino didn't register the question and just nodded his head. When it did dawn on him he looked shocked. "What?! Why do you want to come?"

Eli ignored the question and got on his Mecha LK-E and held out a hand for Yukino. "Come on! Let's get going!" Yukino sighed in frustration before taking the hand and hoisting himself onto the Mecha.

Once Yukino settled himself, Eli revved the engine and took off in a blur. Yukino screamed out and hugged Eli tightly so he wouldn't fall off. On Lucky's head sat 3 slugs who had a smug look on their face as they now had a 'Ship' as Peach likes to say.

By the time they got to an open area where all types of slugs roam, Yukino looked dizzy with swirls in his eyes, a blush on his face, and his white hair a tangled mess behind him. Eli chuckled slightly before Peach and Flare each went to one ear. "_**GET UP!"**_

Yukino bolted right up while breathing heavily. He looked around frantically before looking at his slugs as they each held a smug look. He grew a few tic marks on his head. "Why..?"

Yukino was going to get up when he was thrown over a shoulder. He looked behind him and saw that it was Eli. He was blushing furiously and hitting his back, "Eli! Put me down!"

Eli chuckled but never let go of the male. "Nah~" Yukino huffed and went limp on Eli giving up on fighting. "Can you put me down so I can collect some slugs please?" Eli thought for a minute before picking up the male and setting him down. "Go ahead! I was just playing with you!"

~Time Skip~

By the end of the day-ish Yukino had caught so many new slugs. He had 3 Arachnet slugs, 3 Dirt Urchin slugs, 3 Flatulorhinkus slugs, 3 Frostcrawler slugs, 3 Frightgeist slugs, 2 Armashelt slugs, 2 Gazzer slugs, 2 Blastipede slugs, 2 Fandango slugs, 2 Crystalyd slugs, 2 Hop Rocks, 1 White Boon Doc, 1 Forgesmelter, and 1 Negashade.

Yukino ran up to Eli who didn't get any slugs as he just sat on his Mecha playing with Burpy and the others. When Eli spotted Yukino he smiled to himself. Yukino jumped on Eli and gave him a hug. "I got some new slugs! Can you help me practice with them?"

Eli chuckled at the shorter male but nodded his head. "Sure. But I'm not going to go easy on you!" Yukino grinned and looked up at Eli, "I wouldn't expect any less of you!" With that they both got on Lucky and began ridding home with Yukino hugging Eli from behind for his life.

When they got back Yukino hopped off "Oof!", only to fall face first into the ground. Eli jumped off and helped him up with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" Yukino shook his head a little to get the dirt off and smiled. "All good! I have always been a little clumsy…"

~Time Skip~

Everyone is now in the backyard. Yukino was holding his bow, his bandoleer around his chest which he got from Eli, and Flare on the string of his bow, ready to fire. Eli was on the opposite side with Burpy loaded into the blaster.

Trixie was in the center of the field being the ref for the small battle. She raised her right hand into the center of the field. "This is a spar Between Yukino and Eli. Slug Fu is allowed. Do you understand the rules?"

When both males nodded she focused her gaze to her hand. "Ready! Set! GO!" With that said she ran back to the spectator area. Yukino pulled Flare back and shot her. She morphed into a beautiful pink Phoenix. She had braided ribbons coming from her wings and tail. Eli shot Burpy a second after Flare was shot. Burpy megamorphed and flew towards Flare. Yukino began doing Slug Fu and directed Flare behind Burpy. She shot a barrage of flaming fireballs at Burpy and he reverted to his protoform and hopped back to Eli.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Eli heard the sound of a slug morphing so he loaded Joules and fired him. Yukino had shot out one of his Frostcrawler slugs and watched in awe as the slug transformed twice. Yukino directed a blast of ice at Joules and the slug was frozen in a block of ice.

Eli pulled out spinner and shot him. He megamorphed and began weaving a web of string. Yukino pulled out his male Frightgeist slug and fired him. Yukino was too late and Spinner launched the web capturing the Frightgeist and keeping him in place.

Yukino panicked and shot Peach. She morphed into a raven-like bird who was pink in color. She had her wings with actual feathers flowing behind her. She had cherry blossom petals falling down as she flapped her wings flying in the air.

Eli shot Spraky as the slug megamorphed and sped towards Peach. Yukino calmed down and began directing Peach to fire multiple razor like feathers at the Grenuke slug. The Grenuke however ducked below Peach and slammed in front of Yukino sending him flying a few feet and landing on his back with a loud "OOF!".

Eli and the others ran over to Yukino to make sure he was ok. When they got there they saw he was just asleep and lying peacefully on the ground. The Shane Gang chuckled as Eli picked up Yukino and brought him into the Hideout for the day.


End file.
